Nashville
by Mme La Princesse
Summary: It’s been five years since the Cullen family left Forks, and it’s been three six Bella left. Things have changed since then, and Carlisle finds himself in Nashville, alone. Until he finds someone from his past. Song Fic- Nashville- Jonny Diaz


Nashville

Summary: It's been five years since the Cullen family left Forks, and it's been three six Bella left. Things have changed since then, and Carlisle finds himself in Nashville, alone. Well, until he finds someone from his past. (Song Fic- Nashville- Jonny Diaz)

_I haven't seen you in a thousand sunsets, _

_Haven't seen your face since we went separate ways_

_But I'm glad that I found you here. _

Carlisle Cullen walked down the street on the rainy Nashville day, not looking ahead of himself, he was in just too deep of thought.

"_How did we get here?" _He wondered, "_Why did we just fall apart?" _After his family had left Forks, Washington, to "save" his son's girlfriend, Bella, from whatever harm could come from being a human surrounded by vampires. While Edward's reasoning was just about flawless, his judgment was cloudy. As soon as he realized this, he left the coven's new home in Denali, and soon after him was Esme. Carlisle loved Esme, but after Edward left, she was so depressed she left. She and her new beau lived in Volterra with the Volturi, and Carlisle hoped that Felix would treat her well.

After Esme's departure, the remnants of the coven lived together in peace for another year, until Rosalie decided that the depressed Cullen household was too much, so she and Emmett left. Alice and Jasper, well, they seemed to think Carlisle would be better on his own, so they left about two months after Rosalie and Emmett. After that, Carlisle moved to Atlanta, working at the Atlanta Medical Center, and that's where time led him here. The hospital was sending him to represent him at the Southern Medical Conference, and the weather was bad enough that it worked. He looked up, he had reached his destination. He didn't know why he had walked, but something had told him too.

Snapping him out of his train of thought was a thud against his chest. Of course, he didn't fall, but the person did. He looked down, getting ready to offer his apology to the person for his absentmindedness, when his mouth opened in shock.

"Carlisle?"

"Bella?"

_Last I heard you moved to Nashville, _

_Chasing that dream like so many do, _

_Last I heard you found a bad deal, _

_But you know why I still believe in you?_

Carlisle took in the now 23 year old woman in front of him. She had changed, she still had the wonderful chestnut hair, and her fabulous eyes, but something wasn't the same about the Bella he had stitched up in his office that fateful night. He helped her up, and she muttered a thank you. She wasn't as shy as she used to be, and it did show from the way she dressed. Her face was covered in make up, and she her skirt didn't cover much and neither did her shirt. If Edward had seen her, he would have thrown a fit, and Alice would have thrown clothes on her.

"What are you doing here, Carlisle?" she asked, eyeing him. As if he had changed, he was fated to stay this way for who knows how long.

"Medical conference for Atlanta Medical, now, what are you doing here dressed like that?" he replied.

"Moved here about three years ago, looking for a job, and I found one?"

"Where, may I ask?"

"The club nearby, of course." She said, winking. He shuddered at the thought of what she might be implying.

"HEY, YOU! GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL" he heard. He turned to see a bulk guy running towards us. He looked at her questioningly; she shrugged her shoulders as the guy pulled his arms around her.

"Randy, this is Carlisle, an old friend from Forks. Carlisle, this is Randy, my boyfriend" He could tell by the looks of it that Randy didn't treat her right, but he didn't say anything. He nodded and shook Randy's hand.

"Yes, well, Bella, my first seminar is in a few minuets. If you need anything while I'm here, I trust you'll call me?" he said, slipping her a piece of paper with jos number on it.

"Yeah, sure" she replied, he nodded at them before walking off into the building.

_And I know it sounds crazy cause it's been so long_

_But you're standing here before me and I can't move on_

_Without knowing you're surviving, that you'll be okay_

_No I've never stopped singing your name…._

His thoughts were of Bella the whole seminar, and it's not like he didn't know everything they were saying already. He thought of what Bella had meant to him before they left. Despite what the rest of the family thought, besides maybe Alice and Jasper, they were a very close pair. When everyone in the family was off hunting, Bella was still in the Cullen home, talking with Carlisle the whole time. Then, just at the moment the speaker was talking about new shot giving technologies or something, it hit him.

"I loved her" he whispered to himself. She might never love him back, but he took it now as a personal challenge to turn her back into the girl she was back in Forks. He vowed her would do it, whatever it takes.

_Downtown you see the lights are blinding, _

_They caught your eyes made you lose your way_

_I'm here to tell you that you can't keep hiding, _

_You cannot out run the arms of Grace_

That night, as he walked back to his hotel, he thought about what he could do. Many ideas came to mind, taking her back to Atlanta with him was the one that popped out the most. He passed by the club where I assumed she worked, and I noticed how bright the lights were. It would be harder for humans to enter if they were blind, which is probably what the lights would do, he silently mused.

"CARLISLE!" he heard from a sobbing voice behind him. It was Bella. Immediately, he turned around and scooped her into his arms.

"Ssh, Bella, what's wrong?" he held her so close, if he pushed any farther, she might pop.

"Randy, after you left, I went to work…. And I walked into our apartment afterwards, and saw him in bed with another girl…" he should have known. I slowly caressed her hair.

"What happened after that?"

"I screamed at him, and pulled her out of the room. When she was gone, I looked at him. And he punched me… and… and…"

"And?"

"I lost our baby" oh Dear, he pressed her as tight as she could go, and kissed her forehead.

"Did he know?"

"I… was about to tell him."

_And I know it sounds crazy cause it's been so long_

_But you're standing here before me and I can't move on_

_Without knowing you're surviving, that you'll be okay_

_No I've never stopped singing your name…._

"Would you like to stay with me tonight Bella?"

"If it's not to much"

"Of course not, I don't need the bed anyways," he replied with a chuckle as he picked her up, and ran through the park to his hotel. No humans noticed, thankfully. When he got her to his room, he set her on the bed. She got up and walked to the bathroom, ran a cloth under some water, and began wiping her make up off. He watched her silently.

"There's the Bella I know and love" he said with a smile. She playfully glared at him, and then looked down.

"What am I gonna sleep in?"

"Hold that thought" he said, running down the street to a clothing store still open, he bought her a nice little silk nightgown, and ran up. She looked over as he walked in.

"What's that?" she asked, indicating the bag in his hands.

"A present from me to you" she smiled and took it from his hands, holding out the night gown.

"It's awesome, Carlisle, fantastic!" she exclaimed, closing the door to change. He smiled as she walked out, she was beautiful. She walked over and gave him a hug.

"Glad you enjoyed" he whispered.

"Thank you" she looked up into his eyes…. And he felt a connection. He didn't know who did it, but at one point, they were kissing. It was the most intoxicating feeling he'd ever felt… and he couldn't wait to have more.

"Bella…" he whispered when they broke apart for her to get air. She blushed ferociously.

"Sorry, Carlisle… I realize now that this is all I've ever wanted" I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Isabella Swan. Don't you forget it"

"I won't Carlisle, because I love you too!"

**AN: This is what happens when I should be studying for exams :]. I think I might make a little series of Bella/Carlisle fan fictions with songs by Jonny Diaz, and of course the one about Australia :]. If you'd like to listen to Nashville or anything other Jonny Diaz here:** **.com/jonny-diaz ! Either You are a Storm or Other Guys will be next, just to let you know. Read and review please :]**


End file.
